villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emerald (Sailor Moon)
Esmeraude, also known as Green Esmeraude, is a major enemy in Sailor Moon R. History Esmeraude is infatuated with Prince Dimande, giving the Sailor Guardians a warm welcome in 30th century Tokyo after her subordinates Chiral and Achiral failed to eliminate them. Esmeraude overpowered Sailor Moon until she was killed by Tuxedo Mask with the aid of his future counterpart. 90s Anime Emerald did not like Rubeus much, and was there to rub it in his face when all his attempts to take over Tokyo failed. She left him to die as his ship exploded after he was defeated by the Sailor Scouts, and from here, she took over trying to take over Crystal Tokyo. Her plans involved using Dark Wedges provided by Sapphire to fill Tokyo's vulnerable spots with dark energy, but all her plans were foiled by Sailor Moon. Eventually, Diamond called Emerald back to the future. When the Sailor Scouts, Rini, Tuxedo Mask, Luna, and Artemis entered the Time Warp to go to the future, she sent a droid after them, but they destroyed her. When Diamond tried to hypnotize Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask stopped him to help Sailor Moon escape, Emerald attacked Diamond from the shadows, as she does not want him to be distracted by her. Emerald asked Wiseman for power to destroy the Sailor Scouts and get Prince Diamond to like her. Wiseman gave her a crown powered by the Black Evil Crystal, saying that with it she could do both. However, the power of the dark crystal was too much for her and transformed her into a hideous dragon. She attacked the Crystal Palace and fought the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Venus attacked her with Venus Love Chain Encircle, scratching her, but she healed the cut. Sailor Jupiter zapped her with Jupiter Thunderclap Zap, but she survived. Sailor Mars attacked her with Mars Celestial Fire Surround, but she seemed unaffected. Sailor Mercury froze her tail with Shine Aqua Illusion, but she shattered the ice. As she was breathing fire at them, Tuxedo Mask hit her in the crown with a rose, and Sailor Moon destroyed her with Moon Scepter Elimination. She briefly reappeared before falling into a void to her death. Personality Emerald is very vain, selfish, greedy, jealous, and has a horrible laugh. She is also easily distracted by cakes. She loves hot baths and jewelry which gives her somewhat easy-going but extravagent and selfish personality. Powers and Abilities Emerald attacks by throwing dark energy balls or shooting waves of dark energy (though we only ever see her try to do the first, and the second she is offscreen unnoticed by anyone except Sapphire when she does the attack). Gallery Green Esmeraude.JPG|Esmeraude as she appeared in the 90s anime Esmeraude.jpg Emerald img.jpg Emerald transforms.jpg Queen Emerald.jpg Queen Green Esmeraude.JPG Queen Esmeraude.jpg Queen Emerald transforms.jpg Queen Emerald dies.jpg Queen Emerald's defeat.jpg Emerald dies.jpg Trivia *Her original voice actress Mami Koyama also voiced Balalaika and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Her voice actress in Sailor Moon Crystal, Houko Kuwashima, voiced Cirucci Sanderwicci and Lilithmon. *Her English voice actress in the Dic dub, Kirsten Bishopric, voiced Zoicite, Kaorinite, and Telulu. *Esmeraude's dragon transformation in the 90s anime can be compared to the myth of Fafnir, who turned into a dragon from wearing cursed treasure. Navigation Category:Extravagant Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Magic Category:Dragons Category:Incompetent Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:Envious Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Female Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat